Forgotten
by Agent Katy
Summary: What if Wendy's parents had forgotten about them? They return to Neverland and Peter and Wendy reunite and discover a new enemy and something that will change their lives forever...PeterWendy romance and adventure! Author's Note and Chapter 11!
1. Time Changes Everything

This is my first Peter Pan fan fiction, but at the end of the movie I was hoping that it would end this way and when it didn't I decided to rewrite it my way lol. Please enjoy and review when you are done to tell me if I should continue once again. The next chapter will be Peter's point of view. This story is based on the end when Mrs. Darling thinks that she is dreaming once again that her children have returned. They have been gone so long that she forgets about them enough to make them invisible to her.  
  
"Mother we are back! We have returned to you!" Wendy cried, staring at her lovely mother, who was staring right back, and through them.  
  
"Yes mother! Can't you see us?" Michael sobbed. But Mrs. Darling just turned and looked out of the window.  
  
"They will never return, it has been too long." She said and closed the window, latching it.  
  
"She doesn't see us!" John said, "She can't see us!" Tears welled in all of their eyes. Mrs. Darling walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"No one will enter this room again, it will stay as it has always been." They heard her say, then there was a click and the door was locked.  
  
"Why can't she see us, doesn't she love us anymore?" Michael said, sitting down on the floor.  
  
"Of course she loves us, but-but, just as grownups can't see Peter, the can't see us...because they have forgotten about us." Wendy said, trying to keep the tears back.  
  
"Then there is nothing else to do except return to Neverland." John said, matter-of-factly but Wendy could see the tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Yes we shall return to Neverland, at least there we will not be forgotten. John, Michael, think happy thoughts. Think of Peter and the Lost boys and the fairies." The two boys closed their eyes and slowly started to rise off of the ground. Wendy went to their dressers and packed a large bag full of their clothing, picking out her favorite dress and jewelry. She opened the window and took her brothers' hands. "Ready, 1, 2, 3" They all said and jumped out of the window, into the cold and crisp air. "Aim for that star!" Wendy cried and they shot up into the clouds and into space, shooting past stars, until they finally tumbled into Neverland.  
  
Except this wasn't the Neverland that they had left full of fluffy pink clouds and sparkling blue waters. No, the clouds had turned black and the waters were a sickly green and turbulent.  
  
"We have to find Peter, we have to tell him that we have returned!" Wendy shouted over a burst of thunder. The three children shot down towards the forest dodging tree branches until they finally reached the secret hide out. Wendy pulled the lever and they stepped inside. "Peter we have returned!" Wendy cried, but the common room was empty. It looked as if a tornado has come through. Chairs and tables were lying on their sides, the rugs were bunched up and scattered all throughout the room, and in the middle of it all was Peter's pan pipe, broken in half. Wendy stooped and picked up the two pieces, stroking them lovingly. Then she started to run through all of the rooms. In the last room, on a bed of animal furs she found the twins sleeping. Gently she woke them and they stared blurry eyed at her.  
  
"Mother!" They cried in unison and jumped on her. "You have returned!"  
  
"Yes I have returned." She laughed and hugged them back. "Where is Peter, why is it stormy outside?"  
  
"We don't know where Peter went." They both said, looking sad.  
  
"It is stormy because he is sad and angry." A voice said behind her. Wendy turned to see Tibs looking sadly at her.  
  
"Oh Tibs, where has he gone?" Wendy asked, embracing him.  
  
"He said that he was going to go find us a new home, but we think that he has abandoned us." Tibs said, pulling away. "Can you find him, Wendy, make him happy again?" he asked.  
  
"I'll do my best, what direction did he head?" Wendy asked.  
  
"He left towards the east, towards Black Castle." Tibs said.  
  
"Okay I shall return as soon as I find him. John, Michael, stay here and get warm." Wendy said and grabbed some clothes out of her bag. Ducking behind an animal skin curtain, she changed into a pair of her brother's drawstring pants and a long sleeved shirt. It was the first time that she had worn pants but she needed to be able to move and dresses were so restricting.  
  
The wind was strong and buffeted Wendy around but she knew where to go, the turrets were so high that once could see them from anywhere around. She arrived in minutes; her determination to see Peter was so great that it sped up her flying. Black Castle was just as scary as when she had seen it before and only her will to be with Peter again allowed her to pass through the giant black archway. The inside was darker than outside and only the few lightning bolts lighted her way. She flew around looking for Peter, too afraid to call out his name when some lightning allowed her to see a dark figure sitting up high on a balcony with its back to her. She could tell it was Peter by the spiky hair. Holding a cry of delight in Wendy sped up to the balcony and set eyes upon her beloved Peter.  
  
He was sleeping, leaning up against a pile of bricks. He looked the same as ever except there were dirty streaks down his cheeks that she could tell were from tears. Her heart broke in that instant and she let out a small sob. The sound awoke Peter and in an instant his blade was at her throat.  
  
"Evil spirit be gone! Do not torment me with images of HER!" He cried.  
  
"Peter it is me, Wendy, I have returned to you!" Wendy cried, fear and sorrow gripping her heavily beating heart. Something changed in Peter's face; the anger went away and was replaced by sadness.  
  
"We-Wendy?" Peter stammered and he drew the dagger away a fraction of an inch.  
  
"Yes Peter!" Wendy cried reaching out to touch his face, he jerked away then relaxed as she spread her hand out on his face. Then the blade dropped and she was in his arms. She buried her face into the bare skin of his shoulder and he held her tightly as if he would never let go. When he finally did however, he put her at arms length and stared at her disbelievingly.  
  
"How- why?" He stammered again. She saw tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying?" She asked. He quickly wiped the tears away.  
  
"Because I thought that I would never see you again.... and I wasn't crying."  
  
"Oh Peter lets go back to the hideout and I will tell you and they boys everything."  
  
"Okay, but how do I know it is really you?" Peter asked, standing up.  
  
"I-I don't know, you will just have to trust me." Wendy said.  
  
"Or you could give me back my thimble." Peter said shyly, the color rising in his cheeks.  
  
"I think it is your turn to give me one in return, I have given you enough things." Wendy said and smiled. Peter leaned forward and their lips met. Wendy closed her eyes but Peter did not. He did not want to miss a moment of this because he feared it would all just disappear in an instant. When they pulled away Wendy was no longer chilled from the cold, instead she was warm and happy because she was with her one true love once again. 


	2. Old, Alone, Done for

Taking one last look behind him, Peter saw Wendy still looking out of the window at him flying away from her. It took all of his stubbornness and self control not to turn around right then and instead he followed Tinkerbell to the first star on the right. Back in Neverland the two flew to the secret hideout of the Lost Boys and Peter swore to himself that he would forget about Wendy. The Lost Boys were all fast asleep on their beds of animal furs, the twins snoring slightly. Peter looked around the room, upon the boys and the messy tables full of candles and knick-knacks. And there on the floor was the flower. The flower that Wendy had given him full of medicine that Hook had poisoned. Anger flooded Peter at the thought of Hook and at the thought of Wendy's intended parting gift.  
  
Why did she have to leave him? What did the human world and growing up have to offer her? Wasn't his love enough? She had made him complete then torn him in two the instant his lips touched hers. And the thought that a girl could do that to him, Peter Pan, the best there ever was, angered him. He hated being pathetic and alone, incomplete. If it took everything he had he would forget about her. He would not go back to hear stories, it would be to painful to watch his beloved Wendy growing up before his eyes, and forgetting and eventually replacing him. No, he would never see Wendy again.  
  
"Peter! You have returned!" Slightly called from his warm bed. "Have you brought us a new mother?"  
  
"Peter, I miss our old mother, I miss Wendy, why did she leave us?" Nibs called.  
  
"I don't know, and no, we will never, ever, have a new mother, we don't need any girls to order us around!" Peter said angrily, crushing the flower in the palm of his hand and throwing it on the ground.  
  
"No mother? What shall we do? Who will tell us stories?" The twins said in unison.  
  
The need of a mother that the boys had angered Peter even more. Not only did Wendy take a part of him with her, she had taken a part of the boys with her as well. Their once happy home would never be happy again without Wendy to tell them stories and to be their mother.  
  
"Why don't you all just go live with Wendy then?!" Snapped Peter. All of the boys shut up right away and one of the twins sniffed back tears. Slightly's eyes welled up with tears and he ran from the room, scrambling up one of the secret passageways.  
  
"You are the worst father ever!" Nibs called, following Slightly. The twins just ducked under the covers, secretly plugging their ears against the angry words.  
  
"Fine, I am the worst father! I let Wendy run away and grow up! But she was never your mother! You don't have mothers, and I am not your father and I never will be! You know why?! Because I am too young and I will never grow up! Not for you and certainly not for Wendy the deserter!" Peter yelled, grabbing the nearest thing on to him on the table, which turned out to be his panpipe. Needing to vent his anger, he broke the instrument in two, casting the pieces to the floor. "I am going to find us a new place to live, not some hole under the ground, we will have a fortress where no girls will ever be allowed!" Peter said quieter this time, and flew out of the door. Forgetting Wendy would be a whole lot easier in a place where she had never been. Tinkerbell started to follow him but he wanted to be alone. "No Tinkerbell, don't follow me, you are a girl and you are not allowed to come to our new fortress!" Peter said scornfully. Tinkerbell let out a cry of sadness and flew off towards the fairy tree.  
  
Peter flew on, not caring where the wind took him, but he cared when he got there. He had flown near the fairy tree, where he and Wendy had danced, and where she had tried to get him to tell her how he really felt. But he had lied, and said that he had never felt love and never would. He had hurt Wendy to the point that she was ready to turn against him and join Hook as Red Handed Jill. This place held to many memories for Peter, feelings were starting to surface within him and he could not let that happen. He flew off, towards Black Castle, half hoping that the lighting that had started to crash down would strike him.  
  
Upon his arrival, Peter had another flashback. He remembered how he had tested Wendy's sword fighting abilities, and then left her to wait for his signal. He had not wanted Wendy near the fighting because he had feared for her safety. But she had ended up saving him from Hook's hook by warning him of the eminent danger. He flew inside Black Castle and around, looking for places for the boys to live. Or just for him to live. The thought came upon him that he might never return to the boys. He would just live out his days in misery and hiding inside Black Castle. Here, there would be no one complaining about a mother or Wendy deserting them. There would be no one period. If he couldn't have the one person in the world he wanted to be with then he couldn't have anyone. He would grow old like Hook, alone, and eventually done for.  
  
Suddenly tired, Peter landed on a balcony a few stories up and leaned against a pile of cold bricks. He felt goose bumps creeping up his arms and the cold set in. He lay his bare legs against the freezing stone floor and let his eyelids fall. He would sleep for as long as he could, and he would let the tears slide down his dirty cheeks, unnoticed for there was no one to ask why he was crying.  
  
Please review! This is only the second chapter and if there are any changes that you would like me to make then let me know! I want this story to be as good as possible. Before I write the next chapter I want at least 5 reviews so press that purple button! 


	3. Moonlight and Stars

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! It really means a lot to me that you would take the time to read my story! I will take all of your comments and suggestions into mind in writing the next few chapters but please keep on reviewing and tell me what you like and what you don't like!  
  
Audrey- thanks for your review; I will do my best to make it as long as possible.  
  
Clarabell333- Yes, I know that Peter seems a bit over emotional but wouldn't you be if someone left you to psh grow up? I will return him to the cocky yet strong Peter soon! Lol, thanks for your review!  
  
Yuki Asao- Sorry! On one computer the resolution shows the button as purple and on the other it is blue so I am sure that you will be seeing some variation when I am begging for reviews. I will try to make the chapters longer, it seems long on the computer but I guess it is condensed online...I just write until it seems like a good ending for the chapt.  
  
Unknown/Kittens- Thanks for your two reviews; I will update soon...now actually lol.  
  
MinimumMarge- I'm glad that you like my story, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rolletti- your review really stood out and made me smile. Thank you for what you said, and don't worry, I won't let people's comments influence my story. I know how you feel about stories being updated, it's frustrating but I am updating this one as fast as I can.  
  
Peter and Wendy held hands the whole way back to the hideout. The skies had cleared up and were returning to their fluffy pink and blues. The water below was no longer turbulent and Neverland was now the beautiful place that Wendy had come to love. Back at the hideout, Peter finally let go of Wendy's hand but stood close by her.  
  
"Peter! Wendy! You have returned!" Michael shouted, running over to them. The others, awoken from sleep came stumbling over to them and soon, Peter and Wendy were surrounded by sleepy, yet excited faces.  
  
"Aye! I have returned and brought you back your mother!" Peter said, putting his hand on his hips and looking very proud of himself.  
  
"Oh Peter you are so clever." Wendy said, rolling her eyes. Peter glanced at her, looking a bit worried.  
  
"Well, your mother found me, then I brought her back." Peter said, giving credit where it was due. "But now, your mother will tell us how and why she returned, we all thought that you left us to grow up!"  
  
"Everyone sit down and John, Michael, and I will tell you everything." Wendy said and everyone sat in a circle, Peter next to Wendy, then John, Michael, and all of the Lost Boys. "Well, I suppose I will start then. When you, Peter, left us on the windowsill, our mother was sitting in her chair, sleeping. We decided to break the news to her gently, so not to alarm her, and we all got into our beds. But then she awoke, and could not see us, she ran to each of our beds and we thought for sure that she had, but then she said to herself that we would never return, that it had been to long. We called and begged for her to see us, but she couldn't." Wendy's voice broke and she took a deep breath, looking at John, signaling him to continue where she left off.  
  
"Yes, she couldn't see us, and we tried and tried to get her attention but she just closed the window, left the room, and locked it. We couldn't understand why we were invisible to her, but then she said that we had been gone too long to return. That part confused me, we were only here for a few days and nights. Perhaps you can explain the time difference to us Peter?" John said, looking at Peter who was picking dirt out from under his fingernails. He looked up and around the circle of expecting faces.  
  
"What was that?" He asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you knew the time difference between Earth and Neverland." John said.  
  
"Oh yes, that." Peter said. "Well as you all know, in Neverland, you can never grow up. So that means that time has to be very slow here you know and I suppose that one day in Neverland is like a week or maybe even a month..."  
  
Wendy, John, and Michael, stared at Peter with open mouths. Wendy broke the silence. "You mean to tell us that we could have been gone for either three or four weeks or MONTHS? No wonder why Mother thought that we would never return!" Wendy said.  
  
"But why would she forget about us so soon?" Michael asked sadly. Wendy held out her arms to him and he came over to sit in her lap. She played with his hair absentmindedly.  
  
"I'm not sure Michael but what's done is done and our new home is Neverland...that is, if Peter will have us." Wendy said, staring questioningly at Peter.  
  
"Well we could always use some extra Lost Boys around here, and now we have a mother to tell us stories, so of course we will have you!" Peter said, jumping up into the air. Wendy joined him and together they spun around the room, with the rest of the children cheering below them. When it was time for bed that night, Wendy changed into the same nightdress that she had on the first time she ever came to Neverland, and while changing she remembered Peter's "kiss" that was hanging around her neck. She held it out in front of her, running a finger over the hole in the center.  
  
'A kiss is a powerful thing.' She thought to herself and tucked it down into her dress. Peter walked up at that moment with an animal skin blanket draped over his arm.  
  
"May I escort you to your house?" Peter asked, bowing. When he was halfway through the bow he looked up at her, his mint green eyes meeting her blue ones and her knees felt weak.  
  
"Yes you may kind sir." Wendy replied, giving a little curtsy. Arm in arm they walked outside, into the cool, night air that smelled of jasmine and lilies. The stars were white hot and the moon shone down upon them with its friendly white rays. Wendy saw the little house that Peter and the Lost Boys had built her in the clearing of flowers and she wished that they would never arrive. She was enjoying this silent time with Peter too much to let it end. "What are you thinking at this moment Peter?" she asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Nothing really, just how things in Neverland have been so quiet without Hook around." Peter said, lightly kicking at a seedpod.  
  
"Yes, I know how you feel, at least Neverland is no longer a dangerous place." Wendy said. Peter stopped and turned to look at her.  
  
"Do you want to go see the old Jolly Rodger?" He said, eyes glittering with the light of a thousand stars.  
  
"Oh could we?" Wendy said, getting excited. Peter smiled in reply and took her hand, sending a wave of heat up her arm. They pushed off of the ground and shot up into the air, flying fast over miles of forest until they finally reached the ocean. Peter started bringing her down to the beach when she saw the huge hull of the ship. Once proud and strong, the ship now lay in ruin, only its hull left. Broken boards and sheets of chipped paint lay on the beach and pieces of sail lay in tree branches.  
  
"The Lost Boys and the Indians tore it up after the fairies were done with it. No one wanted a reminder of Captain Hook left in Neverland, but they lost interest in tearing it up after a little while and so it's just a skeleton now." Peter said, getting a distant look in his eyes. Wendy squeezed his hand and it brought him back to her. "Lets go inside." Peter said, leading her over the beach and up onto the deck, or what was left of it. They crossed over to the door and Peter led the way through. There wasn't anything left but a few empty chests and an overturned desk. They walked through doorway after doorway and finally ended up in a small room off of the galley. Wendy saw a chair and put it upright so she could sit. Then she saw another chair and crossed to get it for Peter but her foot caught on something and she went sailing through the air. Peter caught her around the waist just before she hit the ground.  
  
"Th-thank you Peter." Wendy said, getting her balance. "My foot caught on something over here..." She crossed over to where she first started to fall and found a gap in the floorboards and a big metal ring. "Peter! It's a trap door!" Wendy exclaimed running her fingers around the outline. He ran over and grabbed the ring and pulled upwards, exposing a set of stairs leading down into the darkness. Wendy and Peter looked at each other and shy smiles spread across both of their faces. Holding hands they descended into the darkness.  
  
A/N- I know, a tiny cliffhanger, but to get more I want at least 7 more reviews, you guys were excellent at giving me the 5 I asked for before so lets see if I can get 7 more! 


	4. Changes

I am kind of going out on a limb with this chapter...I might rewrite it so that something else happens, but this idea has been in my head for a while. I might start another story with an alternate chapter and effects of this chapter so...tell me if you like it, I don't know if I do yet, what happens isn't that big of a deal, it will go on for a few chaps then the characters will adapt and it wont really be mentioned anymore. So, as always please review because reviews are what fuels my creativity...and so without further adieu, on with the story!  
  
Blondie3862- Thank you so much for your review, it made my day, I am glad that you enjoy my story, I will try to update as much as possible (  
  
Dash 180- Huh weird, there must have been too many people on clogging up the system, it happens, when it says a chap doesn't exist I usually just keep on refreshing. Thanks for letting me know and thanks for the review.  
  
When Wendy's feet finally touched the ground in the secret trap door room, she noticed that it was not wood she was standing on, but carpet. In all her time in Neverland she had never seen carpeting and Peter must have noticed as well for she felt him stoop and heard his hand rubbing over the carpet. Wendy walked away from him, fumbling in the dark for a candle or a lantern. About five feet from where she started she felt her foot start to roll on a slim, round object on the ground. She stooped and grabbed the object; digging her fingernail into it she realized that it was wax.  
  
"Peter I found a candle!" Wendy exclaimed and in no time she felt Peter standing next to her. Peter reached into a pocket on his outfit and pulled out two pieces of flint and struck them together creating a spark. Wendy held the candle closer to Peter's hands and soon the candle was lit. The small light allowed them to see a surprising amount. To Wendy's horror, they found that they were in the captain's private quarters.  
  
The entire floor was covered in a deep red carpet and there was a mahogany desk and a large, wood bed. The mattress from the bed had been tipped off and the many covers were lying in a heap on the floor. There were many picture frames with various art prints on the walls and floors, some with their glass broken that glittered in the candlelight. Wendy took a look at Peter and saw that he was looking at her as well. The light from the candle was reflected in Peter's beautiful eyes and his blonde hair shone. When Peter looked at Wendy he saw that the candlelight was reflected in Wendy's sapphire blue eyes and her full, shining lips. It took all he had to not kiss her then and there but there was so much to explore in this room they had discovered.  
  
Peter walked away from Wendy, to the desk and began opening drawers. All of them were filled with paper, ink, and quills, wax, and stamps. But the last drawer Peter tried was locked. Puzzled, Peter pulled and tugged on the drawer and to his dismay the wood handle broke off in his hand. He turned sheepishly to Wendy and smiled, and she felt her knees weaken a little. She went over to him and handed him one of her hairpins. He stuck the pin into the lock and with a few twists they heard the lock click open. Taking a deep breath, Peter opened the drawer, but what he found disappointed him. It was just a simple bottle, filled with a deep blue liquid. He picked it up and looked at it, then shrugged and handed it to Wendy, then walked away to explore more, taking the light with him. Wendy uncorked the bottle and smelled the liquid. It smelled of lilies and, to her surprise, chocolate. Taking a sneaky look at Peter, she saw that he was busy looking under Hook's bed. Wendy put her finger over the opening in the bottle and tipped it so that a tiny bit of liquid got on her finger. She was just about to put her finger in her mouth when a dirty hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up, horrified to see nobody but Peter, staring angrily at her.  
  
"What are you doing?!" He demanded, looking furious. "You have no idea what that stuff is so you try to taste it?!" Wendy was at a loss of words, she just stared at him with her mouth open.  
  
"I-it smelled good, like chocolate and flowers, harmless, and I was only going to try a little bit." Wendy said; looking straight into Peter's eyes, and for the first time she saw that he looked scared.  
  
"At least let me try it before you do, no offence but I am stronger than you are." Peter said, and Wendy started to protest but Peter sticking her finger in his mouth silenced her. She felt his smooth tongue wrap itself around her finger, getting every last drop of the liquid off. Wendy felt an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach, and her knees began to quake. He took her finger out and smacked his lips, tasting the stuff. "It tastes...good." He said, sounding surprised, but Wendy was horrified at what she saw happening. Peter was growing taller, not just growing; his features were changing too, becoming more...grownup.  
  
"Peter! You are aging!" Wendy cried. Peter looked shocked and ran to a dresser in the corner, where there was a mirror. Wendy saw that he had stopped growing, and now looked three whole years older. "Peter, you look...you look fifteen!" Wendy said, walking over to him and touching his back. Peter just stared at himself, touching his more sculpted muscles on his chest and his more defined cheekbones. His once boyish looks had matured to be more handsome than boyish, but he was still very attractive.  
  
"I feel...older." Peter simply stated. Fear gripped Wendy at the thought that Peter was growing up and she was to stay a mere twelve years old.  
  
"If you are to grow up than so shall I!" She cried and before he could stop her, Wendy recoated her finger in liquid and licked it off. The effect was instantaneous, she felt every bone and muscle in her body growing, her breasts grew, pressing on her shirt, her teeth even grew out, she felt hair in places where it hadn't been before and she saw in the mirror that she was no longer a little girl, but she had grown into a beautiful, teenage girl. Something inside her was relieved to see that she still had her woman's chin and the secret kiss, but these details were at the back of her mind. She had grown into a young woman, she had breasts...and hips. "Peter! That liquid causes a person to age!" Wendy said, stating the obvious. Peter was now staring at her, mouth still open, she felt herself flush as his gaze first took in her face, and then traveled down then up.  
  
"You're beautiful Wendy." Peter said in a whisper.  
  
"You're handsome Peter." Wendy replied, taking his hand. They stared into each other's eyes and for a moment Wendy thought that Peter was going to kiss her, but he turned away.  
  
"How could this be?!" Peter cried, looking at himself in the mirror. "I never wanted to grow up but now I don't have a choice! This-this is all your fault Wendy!" He turned to look at her, his anger and fear written all over his face.  
  
"Excuse me?! How is this MY fault Peter Pan! You are the one who decided to go all manly and try the stuff before me! NO Peter! You aging is NOT my fault, it is your own!" Wendy yelled back. They faced off for a little while and then Peter spoke.  
  
"C'mon lets get out of here." He said, quietly and Wendy could barely detect a hint of guilt behind the anger. Just as they were about to ascend the stairs the trap door slammed closed and they heard a lock click and something being dragged over the door. Wendy let out a cry of fear and Peter ran up the stairs, attempting to push the door open. But it would not budge, even with his newly strengthened muscles.  
  
"OPEN THE DOOR!" Wendy cried, running up the stairs and banging on the door.  
  
"Wendy, calm down." Peter said, not looking any calmer than Wendy felt.  
  
"Lets both push at the door and maybe our combined strength will allow us to move it." Wendy said, taking a deep breath. Peter nodded and came up next to her.  
  
"On the count of three." He said, looking at her. Wendy looked back and smiled at him, he returned the smile and he continued counting. "1...2...3!"  
  
They both pushed as hard as they could and the boards creaked but nothing else happened. They tried again but to no avail, they were locked in the private bedroom of Captain James Hook. Wendy looked at Peter, her fear written all over her face, and despite himself Peter could not keep his own fear from showing.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Wendy asked. "Who would lock us in like that?" Peter just shook his head and started down the stairs.  
  
"I am going to look for something to wedge the door open with." Peter said and started poking around in the dark for the candle had gone out when they had begun pushing.  
  
"Peter?" A cold voice came from the other side of the door. "Can you hear me boy?" Peter whirled around and Wendy did the same. The voice was that of a woman but it was hard and steely. Wendy could tell that she was no friend.  
  
"Aye, I can hear you!" Peter declared, running back up the steps. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am your worst nightmare." The woman replied and they heard heavy footprints walk across the broken deck.  
  
"Let us out of here!" Wendy ordered, her voice matching in hardness. The woman cackled.  
  
"As you wish girl." She said and all of a sudden there was a giant explosion from the right, underside of the ship. Water came rushing in, blinding Wendy and Peter, and sending them tripping down the steps, into the cold seawater.  
  
"Peter!" Wendy cried, reaching out for him and he grabbed her hand. He lifted her up out of the water and they hovered against the ceiling watching the water level rise.  
  
"I'm going to go try to get through the hole, if I can I will come back for you!" Peter shouted over the roaring of the quickly rising water. Without another word Peter dove under water, and disappeared. Wendy started to sink down towards the water.  
  
"NO! Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts...um strawberries, playing in the park, birthday cake!" Wendy thought with her eyes squeezed shut and she felt herself press back up against the wood. She kept on thinking her happy thoughts for a long time but then began to panic. Peter had not resurfaced and it had been far too long. She would have to go after him. She let herself splash down into the water and stuck her head under. It was far to dark to see anything in the dark water. Taking a deep breath she dove under to find him.  
  
A/N: That was my attempt at a cliffhanger, hope you guys liked it. I expect lots of reviews by the time I check my email tomorrow! I am not going to set a certain amount of reviews that I want but I would like it if it were a big number lol. The more reviews I get the sooner you will get to find out what will happen! 


	5. Yes

A/N: I am going to continue this whole aging thing, but its not that big of a deal later on in the story, it was half me wanting Peter to be older...hehe....and also just making them a bit more mature and stuff. Hope you guys like it, and thanks for all the reviews. The Alternate Chapter 4 was just something that I felt like doing, like I made him have a different reaction, a stronger one because I got to thinking that he probably would have had one. SO I hope that you guys like it as I said before and as always REVIEW!! Lol.  
  
The dark, cold water closed above Wendy's head and she kicked downwards, towards the strongest rushing water. Down, down, she went occasionally brushing up against a chair or bottle. At one point she became tangled in a sheet from the bed and began to panic before it floated on its way and she continued on hers. She could feel her lungs burning and her eyes hurt from being pummeled with water. 'I am going to die down here.' Wendy thought but kicked downwards. She could tell that the water had almost filled the small cabin because the water was slowing down.  
  
And then she saw it, a small hole with a tiny amount of light coming through, and against the light she saw a familiar body fighting to get through it. Her heart leapt into her throat when the figure suddenly became still and she swam with all her might towards Peter. Wendy finally reached him and started pushing him through the hole. Her extra strength barely allowed Peter to get through and she began to follow. It was easier to get through for Wendy was more petite than Peter and in a matter of seconds she was through. To her horror she saw Peter sinking down into the ocean and with her lungs screaming for air she went down after him, dragging him up with her to the surface.  
  
The water broke above them and Wendy gasped for air. But Peter was not breathing. Wendy's hair was plastered to her face and over her eyes but she kicked and pulled Peter along until she felt sand beneath her toes and when she knew that the water was barely to her ankles she collapsed, dropping Peter in the process. Wendy forced herself over to the still form of Peter and pushed the hair out of her face and his.  
  
She knew what she had to do; she had seen someone give another mouth to mouth once when her family was at the ocean. Tilting Peter's head back, she plugged his nose and put her mouth over his. Then she forced air into him. Wendy pulled back and Peter began sputtering and coughing up water. His attire of leaves and vines had split over his shoulders, leaving his chest bare all the way down to his waist and seeing so much of him made Wendy blush and look away.  
  
"W-Wendy?" She heard Peter say weakly and she forced herself to look at him. His wet hair was everywhere and covering most of his face. He had a few scratches on his arms and waist where the wood had cut him. Wendy leaned forward, brushing the hair out of his face, so relieved that he was okay that she felt that she could explode. But instead a few tears ran down her cheeks, mingling with the water.  
  
"Oh yes Peter, I am here!" Wendy cried, smiling at him. Peter looked at her and smiled back. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I think I am." Peter said, sitting up and coughing some more. Wendy just sat beside him and unconsciously reached her hand up to gently pat his back. She felt him flinch under her touch but he relaxed and stopped coughing. It was then that they both remembered the cold voice. Peter and Wendy both shot up, looking around but there was no one to be seen. No one, but there was defiantly something that made shivers go up Wendy's spine. About half a mile out to sea sat a black ship with black sails. An evilly grinning, large pirate flag fluttered in the breeze and there were two more on the other two masts.  
  
"Oh my God." Wendy whispered but she hadn't time to think before there was a faint boom and they both saw a huge black cannon ball coming at them.  
  
"Run!" Peter cried, grabbing Wendy's hand, and the tore off across the beach towards the woods. They felt the impact of the cannon ball right behind them as they leapt over a fallen log and into the safety of the forest. They continued running until Wendy tripped upon another fallen log and they both tumbled to the forest floor, rolling head over heels for a few feet and finally landed on a bed of leaved, gasping for the air that the ground had knocked out of them.  
  
They lay there for a while, breathing hard, until Wendy finally sat up, looking behind her at Peter. He was staring upwards at the treetops, with his arms outstretched above him. He was examining his larger hands, running a gentle finger over each of his fingernails and twisting his wrists about.  
  
"Peter?" Wendy asked quietly. Peter stopped looking at his hands but kept them raised, and turned to look at her. He still had the same beautifully colored eyes and the mischievous light still danced within them. Even though his body had grown, he was no more mature than he had been, or was he? Wendy could not help but wonder if the growing was not just external. 'Maybe now he can...love me.' Wendy thought but forced herself to forget such nonsense.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered, still staring at her. Wendy had forgotten what she was going to ask him while looking into his eyes.  
  
"Never mind, we should go home." She said a bit sadly, got up and shook out her soggy clothing. Peter did the same and together they lifted off into the air, hand in hand and flew off home.  
  
When they arrived they found a crudely written note just inside the door that Wendy could tell was written by John from the handwriting. It said "Gone hunting be back for dinner." Wendy carried it down with her into the living quarters and sat down at the wooden table. Peter joined her, sitting across the way and began whittling something with his knife.  
  
"Peter? Who in the world was that firing at us? It couldn't be...Hook could it?" Wendy said, pausing before saying Hook's name. Peter looked up at her. "Of course it isn't Hook, the crocodile ate him." Peter replied matter-of- factly. "I do not know who that was that tried to kill us but I will certainly find out tomorrow for it is getting late, too late to go fight." He stood up and smiled.  
  
"Why yes, fight, I can't just let someone try to kill us can I?" Peter replied in a condescending tone.  
  
"No..." Wendy said and suddenly a thought came to mind. "And who's responsible for us surviving hm? Don't I even get a thank you?" Peter looked at her, a bit taken aback.  
  
"Well if it is a thank you, you want then here it is, Thank You, but I'm the reason that we got out in the first place." Peter said, putting his hands on his hips and looking very pleased with himself.  
  
"Oh the cleverness of you." Wendy replied sarcastically and headed off towards the door.  
  
"Wendy wait, what is the matter?" Peter asked. Wendy couldn't contain the question that had been itching inside her for a long time.  
  
"Peter do you love me?" Wendy asked and Peter took a step back, looking as if he had been struck. Her heart sunk into the pit of her stomach and she turned to leave. "Didn't think so." She said and walked out and into her small house. Once alone, she burst into tears, sobbing all over her pillow of leaves. She heard a small knock on her door.  
  
"Wendy?" Peter's voice called. "Can I come in?"  
  
"NO! I already know what you are going to say." Wendy sobbed covering her face with her damp sleeve. There was a moment of silence then the door opened and Peter stood, staring at her. "I told you to leave me alone!" Wendy said and turned away from him. But Peter just came forward and sat down beside her. Wendy felt a hand grab her shoulder and turn her over. She stopped crying, wiping her face on her sleeve. Peter looked so sad that it broke her heart all over again. Then he slowly spread his warm hand across her cheek and leaned forward. They both closed their eyes and their lips met. They started out slow then Wendy deepened the kiss by slipped an arm around his neck, lifting herself up into a sitting position. Peter broke away for a moment and Wendy thought he was going to run away again but instead he spoke one word.  
  
"Yes." He said, and then began kissing her again. They were both so happy as they held each other and kissed, unaware of the dangers and trials yet to come...  
  
A/N: So there you go, a little Peter/Wendy action going on with a hint of a cliffhanger. Hope you guys liked it and I've decided to set another number because you people aren't very good at reviewing unless you have some incentive...lol. And so, because I was sooo nice by putting in a little romance I expect at least ten more reviews before I update. Hope you're up to the challenge! 


	6. A New Enemy

Good job you guys, it took al little while but you guys eventually got enough reviews for me to bless you with an update lol. I will have to write this bit by bit because it is soooo hot outside and inside that I can't stand being in my room for very long. Also I am having my birthday party tomorrow so if I don't finish today then you will be getting this on Sunday or Monday...not that you care because you will already have what you want (coughuserscough) I am just kidding I love you all so here is your well earned chapter! Oh and I know I kinda abandoned Tinkerbell...partly because I don't like her and partly because I have plans for her... hehe.  
  
Penisoris- I know you didn't review this story but from the sound of it you have been reading it. Thank you so much for your review and lecture; it inspired me to update both stories. Thank you so much again and I hope that you won't be disappointed!  
  
Hannah/Nano/Guess who- Thanks for reviewing many, many times. Hope you like it bestest buddy!  
  
Niki Waters- Sorry for the suspense but this chapter is even MORE suspenseful. Thanks for the review.  
  
Rolletti- Thanks for being such a great, great reviewer! I 3 u! Hope I didn't make you explode with impatience!  
  
Thanks also to: jessygrl, hunsel, becc-gallanter, little cosette, pink- sneakers85, and everyone else who reviewed. I don't have time to name you all but you taking the time to review means a lot to me! You can email me if you have any suggestions on the story!  
  
Wendy awoke to the birds twittering outside and light shining through cracks in the walls and ceiling. She began to sit up but was startled by someone moaning next to her and she turned to see Peter, lying down, sleeping. Then she remembered the night before and smiled. They had kissed then dozed off in each other's arms and Wendy had never had such good dreams as she had, had that night. She stood up, careful not to wake the sleeping boy, or teenager as he now was, and slipped outside onto the dew, strewn grass and flowers. Everything was so alive outside and it filled Wendy with a happiness that she had never felt before. She felt as it every particle of her was vibrating with a love for life and she couldn't contain herself as she skipped through the meadow like a little girl.  
  
When she reached the tree she slipped inside and slid down the passage, into the living quarters. The boys were all happily eating berries and roots at the giant wooden table, chattering away about their latest adventures. When she came inside they all hushed and looked at her, their eyes wide with surprise and, to Wendy's surprise, fear.  
  
"W-Wendy?" Nibs stammered.  
  
"Yes Nibs, whatever is the matter with you all?" Wendy asked. She felt as if she had grown another head or arm. Then she remembered drinking the blue elixir (A/N: thanks to the person that described it as just that) and how she and Peter had aged and grown.  
  
"Your older Wendy..."Michael said, getting up and walking over to her. The other boys did the same and soon she was surrounded by boys all staring at her in awe and disbelief.  
  
"Yes, Peter and I found a secret room in the Jolly Rodger and we found a blue elixir and drank it and it aged us." Wendy said all at once, hardly able to contain herself.  
  
"You mean Peter is...older too?" Slightly asked and was answered by Peter's now deeper voice from the passageway.  
  
"Aye! I am older as well!" Peter said, and Wendy turned to look at him. His chest was still bare and his hair was a bit more disheveled than usual but he was still a fine specimen of a boy. All of the boys rushed over to him asking him millions of questions while Wendy stood around and watched. Peter had a different air about him today, one that Wendy had not seen today. She thought that it might have been from growing but, deep in her heart, she hoped that it was because he loved her. She was interrupted by Peter calling her name. "Hey Wendy! We are going to go battle the new pirates! Wanna come?" Peter asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, but Peter, are you sure that is such a good idea? I mean she almost killed us yesterday!" Wendy said and Peter looked at her like she was a sissy.  
  
"Don't be silly Wendy, we can take them. And if WE can't then I certainly can!" He said cockily and put his hands on his hips. Wendy jut rolled her eyes and grabbed a sword from the table. Peter led the way out of the hideout and through the woods, eventually stopping at the edge of the forest where they could see the large pirate ship. It was still anchored in the same place as yesterday and still looked just as menacing.  
  
"So what's the plan Peter?" Wendy asked.  
  
"Well we fly over there, attack, and take the ship." Peter said simply.  
  
"That's what he said about Captain Hook." A female voice said from behind them. They all snapped around only to find Tigerlily and a few other Indians. "We are here to help." (A/N: Sorry if that is not how Tigerlily talks but I am going to have her talk that way so there.)  
  
"Wendy, you and me will fly over to the ship and spy, when we find that the coast is clear we will signal and everyone else will attack." Peter said and, taking Wendy's hand, he flew into the air with Wendy following. They flew swiftly across the water, eventually stopping at the side of the ship, there they peered over the edge. The ship was like any other one, it had a crew of disgusting, barbaric pirates, many cannons, and even a parrot. But chills went down Wendy's spine when she lay eyes on the captain for the very first time.  
  
The captain was a tall woman with long, raven hair. She wore black pants and a black, long sleeved shirt, buttoned low. She had on a crimson bandana to hold her glossy, flowing hair back, and it came down just to the middle of her forehead. Wendy could see that she had sapphire blue eyes, much like Wendy's, and full, crimson lips. Wendy could not help but think that the woman was beautiful, but she looked deadly at the same time.  
  
"Get to work ye scabberous dogs!" She yelled in a deep, strong voice, sending the crew running about. They were obviously terrified of her. Peter turned to Wendy and nodded. She took a deep breath and they bolted up onto the deck together, brandishing swords. The whole crew turned to look at the intruders, then began laughing at the sight of them.  
  
"Thought I would introduce myself properly!" Peter called to the captain who stood, hand on the hilt of her sword, smiling coldly. "I am Peter Pan and YOU are not welcome in Neverland!"  
  
"At last we meet, boy. But you are not such a boy anymore are you? You have grown...into a man! I am Captain Ebony Raven before, I am your worst nightmare." The woman said, taking a step forward and unsheathing her long, silver sword. "Ah, but who is that pretty girl you have with you?" The woman said, turning her cold gaze to Wendy, who, despite her fear, forced herself to look back.  
  
"My name is Wendy Darling you cold hearted woman!" Wendy called, bravely. The woman turned and rolled her eyes at the crew who, in turned, laughed nervously.  
  
"Really Peter, couldn't you do better?" Captain Raven said and Wendy blushed furiously. Peter dove at the woman, dagger brandished, and they began fighting. Peter had the advantage of flight but the woman was an excellent opponent, diving and swinging on ropes. Wendy watched, open mouthed, and didn't even notice the pirate creeping up behind her on the rigging until it was almost too late. She hit him with the hilt of her sword and he tumbled into the ocean. Then Wendy flew on to find some more pirates to dispose of. After a time of fighting the lost boys and the Indians appeared on deck and aided in the fighting. Wendy was almost having a good time until she heard the anguished cry of Peter.  
  
She whirled around to see Peter, clutching his upper left arm and trying to fight with one hand. Wendy flew over to help Peter and slashed at the Captain, cutting off a lock of her black hair. Raven turned around sharply and began slashing at Wendy who wasn't expecting a fight of this magnitude. All around the deck they fought until Wendy saw Peter coming up behind Raven, raising his blade. The woman punched Wendy, sending her flying across the deck, then turned around and slashed Peter across the stomach. Wendy cried out, regaining her control and flew over to Peter who was stumbling away, clutching his bleeding wound. She lifted him up with all of her might, and flew them away, across the water, to the beach, laying him down gently on the soft sand. He was gasping for air and Wendy could tell that the wound was deep. She heard a few splashed and saw that the lost boys and Indians were swimming towards shore.  
  
"Peter, stay conscious, I don't want to have to save your life twice in two days!" Wendy told him, fear clutching her racing heart. Blood was spilling out of Peter's stomach, drenching the sand he lay on. Wendy tore off some of her pants and pressed it to the wound, trying to stop the blood. The boys crowded around her, worried expressions on all of their faces. "Pick him up, we have to get back to the fort!" Wendy said and the boys lifted him up and they walked as fast as they could back to the fort where they finally lay him down on a bed of animal skins. The blood had soaked through the cloth now and Peter had gone pale, his eyes glassy. "Fetch me some rags, fresh water, and anything else you use to treat wounds!" Wendy ordered and a few boys went and came back with the rags, water, and a few dried leaves. She began dabbing at the profusely bleeding wound with the towel, turning them all crimson. Then she wrapped the remaining seven towels around the cut, putting pressure on it. "Peter! Don't die. Please don't die." She whispered under her breath, cold beads of sweat dripping down her face. Peter opened his eyes for a moment and looked down at her.  
  
"W-Wendy...I love you." He said and lost consciousness. Wendy began crying, the sobs wracking her body as she watched her one true love pass beyond her help. A/N: Heh heh heh, yeah I know I'm evil with my nasty cliffhangers! Don't flame me, if you do it will just make me give up on the story! Hehe. So that was really sad sniff.... review and I will update sooner. 


	7. Celebration and Reflection on the Past

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I know the last chap was depressing and you all think Peter is dead but don't cry! How could I kill off the star of the show?? Very, very, very special thanks to Rolletti who is such a nice person wishing me happy bday like that and editing this chapter for me. So technically this chapter is by Katy and Rolletti.... hehe. You don't really deserve this update because I only got like 5 reviews but it's been so long and I need to move on with the story so before I update again you better review or else! Lol jk.

Wendy gasped, eyes filling with hot tears. She felt for Peter's pulse and felt none and she felt as if her own heart had stopped beating. The lost boys all stared down at their dead, fearless leader, shocked and disbelieving. Wendy began sobbing, laying her head down on Peter's tan chest.

"No Peter! You can't leave me! Don't you dare leave me here! I love you Peter!" She sobbed and brought her head up to his. His lips were slightly parted, no air passing between them. "This belongs to you, and always will." She whispered, lowering her lips down onto his. She ran her trembling fingers through his messy, blonde hair and continued kissing him.

Outside, snow began falling softly to the Neverland ground and the temperature dropped below zero. All of the Neverland inhabitants stood, shocked, for they knew what this could mean. Their Peter Pan was dead. Tinkerbell, sitting in a tree, watching the new pirate ship, snatched a snowflake out of the air and her light turned blue. Then it turned red for she was still furious at Peter for casting her aside and forgetting about her. But at the same time, she felt a piece of her tiny heart dying, along with Peter, who had been her companion for so long. Suddenly, the snow stopped, and a rainbow shot across the sky. Flowers that hadn't been alive before burst into colorful blooms and fairies whizzed across to the rainbow to collect its beautiful droplets of color. Tinkerbell flew away, confused by the feelings that kept on switching around in her. Her tiny light kept on switching from blue to red to yellow as she flew into the heart of Neverland.

Back in the hide out, Wendy felt something slide through her own hair, sending shivers up her spine. Against her lips she felt breath being sucked in and when she opened her eyes, she was met by Peter's mint green ones. "Oh Peter! You're alive!!" She cried, hugging him to her. The lost boys all stood in shock at what they had seen. When Wendy had given Peter a "thimble" the two had begun glowing. Wendy was burning white hot while Peter had only had a faint green glow. When she had run her fingers through his hair, her light had passed to him, making him glow with white and green light. Then he had come back to life.

"Wendy's thimble brought Peter back to life!" Nibs shouted.

"No, I think her kiss did. A kiss is a powerful thing." Slightly said and all of the boys stood watching in awe as Peter sat up with Wendy holding him tightly. He took off the rags that were binding his wound to reveal that he had no wound; it was healed. All that was left was the blood and a thin, white scar across his middle.

"What are you all standing there staring at me for?" He asked, laughing as he shot into the air, doing back flips and letting out a few crows. Wendy joined him and together they shot around the room laughing and doing acrobatics. Peter grabbed Wendy's hand, bringing her to him in a tight hug. "Thank you Wendy, for saving my life." Peter said and he kissed her for all to see. The boys, pretending to be slightly disgusted, all felt overjoyed as they watched their "parents" share such a special thing.

Wendy was so happy she felt as if she could explode with it all. She had never smiled so big in her life and she danced with Peter around the room. When Peter kissed her all thoughts left her head, leaving her dazed and bright pink. All of the boys were staring at them but she didn't care; all she cared about was the funny feeling at the pit of her stomach and Peter's dazzling smile. 'Peter is going to be the death of me.' She thought happily as he took her hand once again.

Then there was an overbearing ringing and millions of little lights came pouring into the hideout from every little hole. The fairies, all glowing with a different colored light joined Peter and Wendy in their airborne dance, throwing the rainbow droplets all around. The boys caught the tiny droplets in their mouths, tasting apples, watermelon, and other things they had never tasted before. Nothing could destroy the utter happiness everyone felt as the celebrated the life of Peter. But not everyone was happy in Neverland.

Aboard the pirate ship, Captain Ebony Raven was furious. She had thought for sure that she had killed the immortal boy. She had thought that it had been easy; that all the time her father spent trying to rid Neverland of Peter Pan was wasted. Yes, Ebony Raven was the one and only child of Captain James T. Hook. Like her father, Ebony had adopted a last name that had suited her; Raven, for it was the color of her hair...and her heart.

Her father had left her in a small town, thousands of miles away from Neverland, abandoning her at the age of six with his sister, Millicent (yes I know I am stealing that from Peter Pan but it is a fitting name). Her mother had died under mysterious circumstances relating to Ebony's father. Young Ebony had never known that she had a father until she received a letter on her sixteenth birthday from him telling her that he was in Neverland, battling a boy who had cut off his hand. He had also told his daughter that he was a pirate.

Ebony, wanting a father so bad, had decided to become a pirate so that one day she could reunite with her father and make him proud. She had run away from home, joining a pirate ship under the cover of being a boy. Over the years she had grown in rank, eventually becoming captain. By that time she was the most feared pirate in the seas and had exposed herself as a woman.

Captain Ebony Raven sailed to Neverland only to discover from the mermaids that she was merely days too late. Peter Pan had killed her father. From that moment, Ebony vowed that she would exact her revenge on the boy for stealing a father that she had never, nor ever would know.

A cold kind of joy had filled her when she thought the boy dead. 'I have avenged you father.' She thought, hoping that Hook was aware that his killer was dead wherever he was. But then the snow stopped falling and a rainbow had graced the sky and the joy inside of her was replaced by a black hate. A hate so deep that it could only be banished by death; either hers, or Peter Pan's.

A/N: I know it was really short but it was a good place to stop. Since I was so nice by keeping our dear Mr. Pan alive and well I expect many reviews from you people. 8-10 would be very nice! I 3 u all!


	8. Wendy Goes Missing

I am SOO sorry for not updating sooner!! I have been really, really, really super busy and my muse ran away so I had no inspiration whatsoever. But I put up enough Missing posters and he came back so all is well and I can continue writing. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the reviews that you guys gave me, I love them! So review this chapter too please...

Wendy awoke to blinding sunlight and a slight pain in her neck. She closed her eyes again and sat up, feeling something heavy slide down her side and coming to a halt on her hip. She turned around and smiled. Peter lay asleep on the floor, hand now on her hip and a small smile playing on his lips.

The night before came back to her in a rush. Peter had come back to life, they had danced, he had kissed her in front of everyone, and they had eventually fallen asleep on his bed of furs. Wendy sat and looked at Peter for a moment. She loved his long, dark lashes, and how his hair was always messy. He had a paper-thin scar across his stomach and Wendy ran a fingertip across it, sending shivers down Peter's arms.

Not wanting to wake him up, Wendy quietly slipped off of the bed and padded outside into the cool morning air. The grass was afire with tiny dewdrops, illuminated by the sun and the birds were singing with all of their hearts. She closed her eyes and inhaled the aroma of the forest, filling every inch of her lungs with sweet air. Opening her eyes and exhaling slowly Wendy felt a presence behind her and didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Its such a lovely morning." Wendy said.

"Yeah." Peter said not even looking around. He just stared at Wendy's hair, which was glowing with sunlight; she looked like she had a halo.

Wendy turned around to look at Peter who, she found, was staring at her. She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Wendy?" Peter said, looking down at his feet.

"Yes Peter?" Wendy replied.

"Do you miss your home?" Peter said and Wendy just stared at him open mouthed. Home. She had been so busy in Neverland that she had forgotten about her home. The harder she tried to remember it the farther away her memories got. She couldn't see her mother or father's face and she had even forgotten what Nana looked like. It was all a vague dream to her, and that scared her, but in a far away way. It was if something in the back of her mind was telling her to be afraid but the rest of her brain was living for the moment, wanting to forget grown up things.

"I should..." Wendy began and Peter looked up at her, sadness written all over his face. "But for some reason I don't. I love it here Peter, I love being.... being wi-with you." She was hesitant to say the last part, for fear that Peter's feelings had changed for some reason and that he would be afraid of feeling once again. However, Wendy had noticed that ever since they had aged a few years Peter had acted differently. He expressed emotion and wasn't afraid to show it. Wendy knew that she had changed too. She had feelings and desires that were not there before, and she hoped that Peter had developed them as well.

A slow, and goofy smile spread across Peter's face. It was the type of smile that you can tell that they are trying to hold it back but their lips just get kind of puckery and their eyes shine. Wendy knew that he did not want her to know how happy it made him to know that she preferred being with him as opposed to growing up.

"Are the boys awake?" Wendy asked, attempting to change the subject a little.

"Not yet, they had a wild night." Peter said. Wendy looked around for something to say but she couldn't think of anything. There was an awkward moment of silence then Wendy spoke.

"How about you go and wake them and I will go gather something for our breakfast?" Wendy suggested. Peter looked a tad put out but then covered it up with a smile. He went back into the house and Wendy turned around, walking into the forest. She looked in the bushes for fruit or nuts but found none. Continuing deeper into the wood, she was so consumed by her search that she did not notice a group of dark figures gathering behind her on the path.

She did not notice something was amiss until she found a bush full of berries and, turning to pick them, she thought she saw something flit out of the path and into the bushes. Wendy looked intently at the spot where she had thought she saw something but there was nothing. She shrugged and picked the berries, popping a few in her mouth.

A burst of light startled her and she looked up to see Tinkerbell, sitting on the highest branch of the bush. The fairy glowed with an orange light and smiled sweetly at Wendy. Goosebumps crept up Wendy's arms and all of a sudden a gag was thrust in her mouth. She tried to scream but the gag got in her way. Her head was forced around and she found herself face to face with Captain Ebony Raven.

"Hello Wendy Darling. I have heard so much about you from my little friend here." The woman motioned to Tinkerbell who was now red and had sprouted horns. "I think you and I, should talk." Wendy's eyes were wide with fear and she struggled against the grubby hands that held her.

Wendy was dragged all the way to the shore, literally. She was held by her bound arms and the rest of her body was left to bump and scrape over the rough ground. Rocks cut her legs and her pants became tattered. Tears streamed down her cheeks at the pain but she did not allow herself to sob or make any noise. At one point she was dragged over a particularly large root and her ankle came down with a crack. She shrieked and the pirate that was holding her rewarded her with shake. Wendy knew that her ankle was either badly sprained or broken and the pain was unbearable. She blacked out.

Peter and the lost boys sat around the table, waiting for Wendy. She had been gone for nearly an hour and they were beginning to get worried. Slightly has suggested that they go out and look for her but Peter had decided against it, not wanting to crowd Wendy for their last conversation had been rather awkward. But Peter could not suppress the coldness building in the pit of his stomach. His Wendy could be in danger, she could be hurt, he didn't know what he would do if he lost her again. Deciding to go out by himself, Peter stood up. The boys all looked at him expectantly and he realized that he would have to make up a good excuse to go by himself.

"Errrmm I am going to go to the bathroom." Peter said and the boys looked at him skeptically. Suddenly Michael began to cry, diverting all of the attention from Peter to him. Peter took this opportunity to disappear, and he flew outside in search of Wendy. He flew into the forest in the direction that Wendy went, looking all over for a sign.

He could see her small footprints in the soft woodland soil and he followed them until he came to a sight that made his heart stand still. Larger, booted footprints began to gather after Wendy's, following hers until Peter saw a large area of torn up soil and roots. Peter knew what had happened, pirates had kidnapped Wendy. He was about to fly away when he saw a faint glittering on the bush. Turning to look at the sparkling leaf he saw, to his horror, fairy dust and he recognized it as Tinkerbell's.

Soooooo how did you like it? Was it worth the wait?? Please review, I want 100 reviews by chapter 10. I know that is a really super high number but I have never had 100 reviews before and it would be sooo cool to get them. SO that means that I need.....craptastic....18 reviews for this chapter and the next. Are you guys up to the challenge?? I hope you are cuz I wont update till I get 18 reviews! I promise promise PROMISE to review as soon as I get the 18 so yeah review!! Love you all! –K8Y


	9. Dreams and Reality

Thank you for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them, therefore I have decided to update sooner since so many of you reviewed. Special thanks to Rolletti, Nanomachine, Kates, Nytemare, Lizzie Presscott and LMDGluvr4EVA for your wonderful reviews. However I have something to say to Kranja who sent me a flame. I really did not appreciate what you said to me about my story. First of all I am sorry if you think I am pathetic but typically you don't tell people that if you have any conscience at all. Secondly if I want to break the so-called Golden Rule of Peter Pan then I can! It's my story! That is what fan fiction is all about, embellishing on the story. I see no reason why I shouldn't do as I please, and I certainly will not take advice from someone who has nothing better to do than flame other people's stories. If you are such a Peter Pan expert then why don't you write a story of your own and then you can stick to your on rules and find out what it feels like to be flamed. Thirdly, my writing style seems to be working for EVERYONE else who has reviewed my story so if you don't like it then tough, stop reading! I didn't ask you to read my story and I certainly didn't ask you to give me your point of view on how pathetic and over simplistic I am. Oh and in the future try saying something nice instead of taking out your anger and obvious discontentment with life out on people. It really ruins their day! I will make sure to have the best day of my life today just to spite you and I hope that you never review or read my story again not to mention have the worst day ever! Sorry everyone for that rant, that person's flame just really hurt my feelings and I wanted to tell them. You all have been so nice with your reviews and I hope the rest of you do not share Kranja's pov on my story. Now on with the tale!

Wendy's Dream

She was flying through the air, clad in a beautiful dress made of light blue silk, leaving behind her old, ugly, ordinary life. The stars all shone intently and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Wendy soared up to greet the moon who bowed to her and commented on how lovely she looked.

"Farewell Cinderella." The moon called and continued its watch over the land.

She smiled and continued on her way, for she was going to a ball and it wouldn't be polite to be late.

She landed on the steps in front of the grand, white marble castle but there was no one in sight. No guests or even a stagecoach, Wendy drew her sword, something was amiss. Venturing further inside she feasted her eyes on the beautiful interior of the castle, decorated with sparkling ribbons and flowers. There were tables covered in red velvet, covered in every food imaginable and the shining marble dance floor was deserted.

All of a sudden dirty pirates jumped out from all around, surrounding the girl. The all brandished swords and pistols, all aimed at her. She recognized the hideous Alf Mason and the tattooed Bill Dukes, and the blue eyes of Hook. He smiled fiendishly at her, lifting his hook to strike.

"Girly!" Said Hook "We have come for ye glass slippers!" He advanced on Wendy but she held her ground and took a tighter grip on her sword.

"Who be you to order me about and call me GIRLY?" She cried and they began fighting. She would never let her magical glass slippers fall into the hands of a pirate, especially Hook. For they contained magic so powerful that if used for evil, could destroy all the good in the world. Hook came at her, nearly missing her throat as she gracefully dodged out of the way.

She wanted to finish Hook off once and for good so she grabbed her revolver and aimed it at the place where Hook's heart should have been, but, alas, he had no heart, it had died long ago and was only a shriveled mass inside of his body. Hook froze and so did the rest of the pirates who had been cheering their captain on. Wendy cocked the revolver and fired but the bullet did not find its target. Instead it buried itself in the tan chest of Peter Pan who had taken the place of Hook. He looked at her, his face a mix of horror and sadness, and then he collapsed. Dropping the revolver she raced over to him, lifting his head into her lap.

"To die will be an awfully big adventure." Peter murmured.

"Peter! What are your real feelings?" Wendy asked in a rush, not knowing why she asked.

"Feelings?" Peter asked, looking up at her.

"What do you feel? Love?" Wendy asked, her face mere inches from Peters.

"Love..." Peter trailed off becoming limp in Wendy's arms.

"PETER!!" Wendy screamed, attempting to wake him up, but he stayed asleep, blood running down from his chest where his heart should be, pooling all around her. It slowly spread across the floor, covering every inch, but soon turned to water and Peter disappeared. The room was filling up fast and she sobbed, running from doorway to doorway which all disappeared as soon as she touched them. The water was now up to her neck and there was only three feet until the water filled the room entirely.

Then she saw it, her thimble that she had given to Peter, floating past with Peter's kiss inside of it. Wendy snatched for them but they were out of her reach. She tried to swim but she couldn't, something was dragging her down into the water. She struggled against the dark, cold waters but to no avail. Taking one last breath Wendy plummeted down into the depths, releasing the last of her air in a piercing scream...

Wendy awoke, sweat dripping down her face. She tried to stand up but something was holding her feet and arms. Opening her eyes, Wendy saw something that made her heart sink. Once again, she was aboard Captain Ebony Raven's ship and this time she was tied to the mast. Her arms ached from being in such an unnatural position and the ropes around her ankles were sending waves of pain up from her damaged ankle.

Pirates surrounded Wendy, much like in her dream and at the head of them was Captain Raven. She smiled evilly down at Wendy who just glared in return.

"That was quite a scream Wendy Darling, care to tell us what it was about?" Raven said and the rest of the crew laughed.

"It is none of your business what I dream about! Now, I demand that you release me!" Wendy said, which only resulted in more laughter from the crew.

"Ah but Wendy, we have so much to talk about and you are so valuable to me, there would be no sense to releasing you." Raven said and started for her cabin, motioning for her crew to bring Wendy. A few men advanced on Wendy, untying her bonds and carrying her unceremoniously to the captain's quarters. She tried to break free but the men were too strong and her ankle was killing her. Once inside, Wendy was placed on a seat at the table, a plate of delicious looking food in front of her. She remembered that she hadn't eaten anything since the night before and her stomach was screaming at her for food, but she would not give in. Raven appeared out of a corner, carrying a wooden box.

"If you don't release me then Peter Pan will come and run you through!" Wendy cried, trying to sound brave but her voice betrayed the fear that was running through her.

"I don't think that dear Mr. Pan will be troubling me much longer." Raven said, taking a seat and placing the box in front of her. She opened it and turned it around to show Wendy what was inside. Four hooks lay nestled in a bed of red velvet, each a different shape and size, each with a different use for causing pain. "These were my fathers; the only thing that I have left of him. Pan killed him and therefore he must die. You, my dear, are part of an intricate plan that I have devised to finally rid myself, and the world of Peter Pan. With Pan dead, my father can rest in peace and I can have the satisfaction of avenging my father."

Wendy just sat and stared at the woman while she was talking. Ebony Raven was beautiful, but in a dark way. She looked like her father, there was no doubt about that, but there was a different kind of evil about her. Wendy could sense that Ebony had no good inside of her, and never had. "I see no way in which I can assist you, so, once again, release me or you will pay with your life at the hands of Peter Pan!" Wendy said, and a slow smile spread across Raven's face.

"My, my you are a repetitive one now are you? I do not know what Peter Pan sees in you. He must just like to keep you around for company; it must get rather lonely with no girls in Neverland eh? All men have desires and Pan, being a teenager, is bound to have more. He does not feel for you Wendy, he never will, he is just a boy.

"No! Peter has feelings just like everyone else! He told me so himself." Wendy said, trying to defend Peter but it just came out like a plea.

"I cannot believe that a girl such as yourself would buy all of these lies that the boy has told you. I would think that you would be smarter than that." Raven said. "You will believe me in due time. Wicket! Lock her in the brig!"

A large man appeared from a corner; Wendy had not realized that he had been there. He had piercings everywhere visible and chains running to many of them. He lifted Wendy up by her waist and carried her into the ship. It was dark and damp; the only light came from a torch that Wicket had picked up by the door. They reached a cell door and he threw her in, slamming and locking the door behind her. The fall had knocked the wind out of Wendy and she lay on her back for a moment, gasping for breath. She swore that no amount of torture would make her betray Peter, even death.

Peter flew at top speed through the forest. He didn't bother going to get the Lost Boys, all he wanted to do was get Wendy back before something terrible happened. He felt so guilty, for if it weren't for him Wendy wouldn't be facing potential death. She would be happy and warm at home, oblivious to the wonders of Neverland...and him. The forest broke around him and he stood on the shore, facing the ship. He took out his telescope and peered at the ship. Men stood around, occasionally shooting at a bird or fighting amongst themselves. Neither the captain nor Wendy was visible and he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. At least Wendy didn't have all of those scurvy pirates leering at her. His heart sunk when he saw a little burst of yellow light flitting around the deck. If it weren't for his cruelty Tinkerbell would still be on his side. He could really use her right now but it was just him and that was all he needed. After all, he was the great Peter Pan.

Back at the hideout, the boys had come to realize that Peter had tricked them. They wanted to go after Wendy as much as Peter did and so they grabbed their weapons and raced through the forest, following the same trail as Peter. The found Peter on the shore, peering through a telescope towards the black ship that lay in the bay. Slightly knew that Peter would not be happy to see them but he did not care. Wendy was the closest thing he had to a mother and he did not want to lose her. He motioned for the boys to stay quiet as they watched their leader think of a plan. The twins were starting to get restless, they were always on the move, and one of them stepped on a tree branch. The sound exploded through the silence and Peter whirled around, sword brandished. He relaxed a little when he saw the eight young faces of his "children".

"You should not have followed me." Peter said, walking towards them, sword still in hand. "This is going to be very dangerous and you could be killed." This was one of the only times that he had heard Peter say anything remotely caring. He thought that perhaps it was related to Peter aging but he pushed these thoughts away, replacing them with worry at what Peter would do to them for following him.

"We want to help save mother!" The twins said in unison and the rest all nodded their heads. Peter stared at them for a moment, his face a mix of contemplation, annoyance, and something else that they didn't recognize.

"Alright then but it will be dangerous! Gather close and I will tell you my plan." Peter said and they all crowded around him, eager to see what their leader planned to do.

A/N: So did you like it? It was longer than the last one (just for you Rolletti lol), and not very exciting but within the next few chapters it will get better. I have to warn you though, I am considering killing off one of the lost boys and it will be sad so in your review tell me if you think it's a good idea. They are all so cute but it will add dimension and emotion to the story so yeah. Let me know if I should or not, I really can't decide. As always please, please review and tell me what you thought and I will update soon! –K8Y


	10. Internal Argument

Well I was 10 reviews short of 100 but maybe I will get them for this chappie! Thanks for all who reviewed, especially Rolletti who is so supportive and nice! Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been super busy with school (ucky) and stuff. I am going to Bumbershoot tomorrow which will be soo cool. I am seeing the Killersâdoes anyone know who they are and if so do you like them? I love them and would recommend them to everybody. Well here's the story you all are waiting for (I hope lol)! Oh and this is going to be a really short chapter until I have time to write a longer one so bear with me and no flames please lol.

Wendy did not know how long she had been asleep, she didn't even know she had fallen asleep, but she awoke to bright light all around her and she found herself tied to a chair with ropes that were too tight. She looked up, squinting her eyes against the blinding light, but as soon as it had appeared it went away and a door slammed. Wendy let her head slump to her chest. She felt exhausted and she couldn't feel her hands or feet. All too soon sleep claimed her. Wendy dreamed. She dreamed that Peter was standing before her, smiling, holding a valentine of all things. She recognized it as a valentine that she had made a neighbor boy when she was young. The boy had been afraid of cooties and had thrown it away. Suddenly the valentine transformed into a dagger and Peter, still smiling advanced on her, and he lifted it up to strike-

A light came on again, startling Wendy out of another dream. She had been having many dreams lately, all full of death and sadness. She felt sick, she had not eaten for at least three days and the rocking of the ship made her queasy. The light disappeared again, leaving her in darkness. Wendy knew that three days had passed since she had been carried below and it had been three days of absolute agony. Every time she fell asleep the light would go on, as if they knew the exact moment when she slipped into unconsciousness. The lack of sleep and food was making Wendy weak; she had already thrown up everything in her stomach and there was cold water up to her ankles making her shiver. Her thin clothing did not keep her warm and harsh coughs wracked her body until it hurt to breathe.

Wendy had been sure that Peter would have come for her by now. Every moment she expected him to come down the stairs, sweep her up into his arms and fly away. But her fantasies did not become reality and every moment that she had to sit in this chair, becoming weaker by the second, drove her mad. The light came on again. Wendy snapped her head up, her eyes watering.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She screamed, her voice ragged. A cold laugh came from behind the light and Wendy recognized it as bone chilling laugh of Captain Raven.

"Oh Wendy Darling, are you losing it so soon?" Raven asked and Wendy, still blinded, heard heavy boot steps advancing upon her. Wendy was too weak to be afraid and she squinted her eyes in a vain attempt to see her enemy. "Now that you areâemotionally unstable I am sure that you will be more willing to answer my simple questions." The boot steps stopped right in front of Wendy. "Am I right?"

Wendy gathered all of the saliva that she could scrape out of her dry mouth and hurled it out in front of her, something that she would have never thought of doing back home but in Neverland it did not matter.

"Well that was uncalled for." Raven said and suddenly Wendy's chair was shoved back and she fell to the floor, her head hitting the ground, sending sparks across her vision. Wendy lay on the ground, gasping for the breath that had been knocked out of her and trying to stay conscious, although she didn't know if it would be better to be awake for whatever Raven had in store for her.

Raven stooped down next to the dazed girl and seized a chunk of her hair, wrenching her face close to hers. "You are going to tell me everything you know or you will wake up with your foot in your lap." Raven threatened.

Wendy had sworn that she would not give in to torture but the threat of having her foot cut off terrified her. She could not betray Peter, he meant too much to her.

"Why are you protecting Peter Pan Wendy?" Raven asked, her voice suddenly becoming very kind. "Do you really think that he would do the same for you? Peter would give you up in a heartbeat if it meant that he could keep his limbsâand you know it."

'Don't listen to her!' Wendy's heart screamed at her but her head muttered something different. 'You do know that she is right Wendy; you've known it all along. Give Peter up, he is not worth you losing your life. He has no potential, he is just a boy despite his appearance, but you, you have real potential, you were meant to grow up to be something great.'

'But you love Peter and he loves you; that's all that matters. Never give him up, you know that he would never betray you, he is probably on his way right now.' Her heart said and Wendy wanted so badly to believe it but her mind would not be put to rest.

'Stop being so stupid, no boy, even Peter Pan is worth paying the ultimate price for.'

Raven looked at the girl who had slipped into her own world. Her eyes were glazed over and her jaw lay slack. The she started muttering, she was having an argument with herself it seemed. Raven decided to listen, she had time, she had all the time in the world.

'Didn't mother always tell you to listen to your heart? Well Wendy listen to me! Peter is the one who owns your special kiss; he is the only one. Aunt Millicent told you it was like slipping in and out of heaven and you have experienced that with Peter. Sure it is hard but it is worth it!'

'That's so cliché, stop listening to your, sappy heart! You are better off without love, it is so impractical and it only leads to situations like this.'

Ebony was getting tired of listening to the insane ramblings of this half-concious girl. She dropped Wendy's head with a thud and began walking out of the room, a little disappointed at not learning anything but feelings a little triumphant that it would not be long before her torture worked on the girl.

"Wait." A tiny, raspy voice called out of the dark and Raven turned around and headed back.

"What is it Wendy dear?" Raven said in a mock, singsong voice.

"Can you read and write?" Wendy asked and Raven was baffled by this question but decided to go along with it.

"Of course my dear why do you ask?"

"Get something to write on." Wendy said and Raven shouted for someone. In an instant a crewmember appeared.

"Get this lady a piece of parchment, quill ,and ink out of my quarters." Raven demanded and the man disappeared, returning a few moments later with the requested items. "What is it that you would like me to write?"

"H-C-N-E-W-U-O-Y-L-L-E-H-O-T-G-O" Wendy recited. Raven stared at the letter she had written down. "Got that? Now reverse it." Raven did as she was told and it too her a moment to realize what Wendy had said. Fury exploded inside her as she read the paper.

GOTOHELLYOUWENCH

Raven unsheathed her sword, deciding it was time to dispose of the useless girl. She swung the weapon up in a great arch and with all her might she struck downwards at Wendy Darling.

A/N: Yet again I am sorry that it took so long to update and for the shortness of this chapter but when I have some free time I will update. Please review because they are what inspire me to write. My muse has a little bowl that they go into and he eats them all up. "Psst! Whimper pathetically muse!" 'whimper whimper' Thanks for reading my story it means a lot! Everyone who reviewed gets a lollypop and a Jeremy Sumpter doll enjoy! Hehe. Oh and thanks to:

DizzYchaos (your review inspired me to update)

retired navy brat (awesome word "coolies")

Lashandra (your reviews mean a lot to me because I am a big fan of your stories) LMDG1UVREVA (what does your name mean?)

Zeldy

Rolletti (sorry for it being so short I know that you will comment on that in your review)

Nanomachine (omg I love you haha)

Person

Lizzie Prescott (I am glad that my story had that effect here are some tissues)

Kates ( I love Slightly too he is such a cutie!)


	11. AuThOr'S NoTe

You know what you guys? I've decided to revise chapter 11 cuz I really regret killing off poor lil Curly. So thanks for your supportive reviews but the new and (in my opinion) improved chapter will be up as soon as I feel like writing and posting it. So anyways thanks for your reviews and I hope you'll go with me on my decision. –Agent K8Y


	12. A Surprise and Rest

Okay here is the new chappie in which Curly doesn't die cuz it was just too sad and I don't feel like putting such strong emotions into the story. It will be very similar to the original chapter 11 if you haven't read that, just the ending will be different so if you want read it again and if not then just skip to the end. I'll put little next to the part where I changed it to make it easier for my lovely readers. So pleeeaaassseee review and I hope you enjoy this revised chapter and review, review, REVIEW! hehe

Kates- Thanks for waiting so patiently!

Rolletti- Haha you are so funny here's your (longer) chapter

AngelicPirate- Rambling is always fun

Zeldy- Don't cry! Here's a tissue

LMDGlUVR4EVA- I plan on making this a happy ending story

Lotty- I hate cliffhangers too but I love writing them heh heh heh. Wendy has toughened up a lot since she ran away to Neverland, it just seems natural that all that boy would rub off on her.

OneMillionTears- I prefer updating lol.

Bushesobrandy- I like that too, tag is so boring! Haha

Nanomachine- Dude, you need to update your story!

Vela- Yay I was wondering if Unknown left me...

Lizzie Presscott- I took so long cuz I was soo busy, sorry if it hunted you lol.

Alicia B- I hope not too....

Zorrina- Yeah I wanted Wendy to be tough, not all wimpy like she is sometimes portrayed as.

Thanks to all who reviewed, and once again I am sorry that it took me so long to update. School has gotten 10,000,000,000,000.987987 times harder this year so if I want to have any chance of getting into college then I have to work my butt off. Hope you like this chappie! Oh and YIPPIE 100 REVIEWS! ...ACTUALLY 103 REVIEWS BUT THAT'S OKAY.... LOL PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, IT'S A BIG MILESTONE FOR ME!

Peter peeked up from the water, flying up so he could just see the deck of the ship. His plan had taken longer than he had planned; the natives were more reluctant to battle the new enemy than he had thought. Finally, after much pleading and some threatening, the natives agreed to help in Peter's plan to rescue Wendy.

Wendy. Peter had worried nonstop about her for the past three days. He felt as if part of him had been ripped away, and if anything happened to her he would surely die.

Peter motioned for the rest of the lost boys and natives to rise out of the water and join him. They watched the pirates laze around deck, whittling, singing, and fighting, anything to pass the time. Suddenly a door banged open and a pirate came running out and sped into the Captain's quarters. He soon reappeared, carrying paper, quill, and ink and disappeared back through the door from whence he came. There was silence once again then a fierce roar came from the door. Peter, taking this as a sign flew onto deck, unsheathing his swords. The natives and lost boys followed him and all of the pirates jumped to attention, surprised. It did not take them long to brandish their own swords and attack. Peter hacked at a few pirates, all the while flying to the door where he was sure that Wendy was. He reached the door, flung it open and sped down the steps, coming upon a scene that made his heart stop.

Captain Raven stood over Wendy, who was tied to a chair, about to bring down a glittering sword upon her. Peter snapped to attention and swung his sword at Raven, cutting off the arm that held the sword in one swift motion. Raven let out a piercing scream, the severed limb, still gripping the sword, fell into Wendy's lap, making her scream. Raven fell to her knees, turning to Peter with tears of anger and pain in her coal black (I forget if I described the color of her eyes but from now on they are black) eyes. Peter hit her with the hilt of his sword on the head and she slumped to the ground.

"P-Peter." Wendy choked out. Peter rushed to her side, cutting the ropes that bound her bleeding wrists and ankles. "I-I thought you weren't going to come." A wave of coldness swept through Peter. She had given up on him? Putting these thoughts aside, he carefully picked up the arm and tossed it aside, making Wendy gasp.

"Of course I would come. I will always, always come for you Wendy." Peter said, looking deep into her glassy, bloodshot, blue eyes. "Can you walk?"

"I don't think so, I-." Wendy said weakly then fainted. Peter slipped one arm under the crook of her knees and one under her arms, lifting her up. He was shocked to find that she barely weighed anything and a streak of blood from her wrist swept across his bare chest.

Peter was reminded of the battle that raged above. He couldn't just leave all of his warriors to fend for themselves, but he couldn't leave Wendy either. He heard a moan from the floor and whipped his head around, spotting the awakening, armless woman.

"You should die a horrible death, but I want it to be a fair battle so I will leave you here in your misery." Peter spat and leapt off the floor, sailing up the staircase into the fray. Dead pirates littered the ground but there were still more, hacking away at Peter's dear friends. He wanted to join them but he needed to find a way to protect Wendy first. Looking around, the crow's nest caught his eye, he flew up the mast and reached the crows nest where a pirate, stood, sword brandished. In one swift movement Peter threw Wendy over his shoulder, brandished his own sword and struck the pirate down. The brute fell down upon the deck, landing upon a pirate that was battling with John. Peter gently lay Wendy in the nest, hacking off the ropes that led to it so only he would be able to rescue her. Then he took his place in the battle.

Angry war cries filled his ears as the fight waged on. Peter struck down five pirates within the first few minutes and all too soon the din died down and the last pirate that hadn't retreated over the edge was killed. Peter, bleeding from numerous cuts on his arms and chest, surveyed the damage. A few Indians were dead and the sight made Peter's heart sore.

"Everyone report to me!" Peter yelled and the surviving troops surrounded him, stepping over the pirate bodies carefully, disdainful looks upon their faces. "You did fine work, you may retrieve your dead and return home. Thank you." Peter said to the Indian leader and he in turn yelled something in their native tongue, making the Indians snap to attention, leaving the lost boys. Peter counted them up, muttering their names under his breath. "John, Michael, Tootles, Nibs, the twins, Slightly, Curly...Curly." Peter became alarmed; Curly was not in the group. "Has anyone seen Curly?" Peter said and the boys looked around, fear filling their eyes. Mutters of 'where's Curly' were passed around and the boys dispersed, checking everywhere for their comrade. Peter was about to go check the starboard side when he saw a little flash of light out of the corner of his eye.

Whipping around Peter spied Tinkerbell, sitting upon the helm, staring at him. Something was different about her, her light was no longer the sunshine yellow it had once been, it was now a deep purple and a smirk graced her features.

"T-Tinkerbell?" Peter said cautiously. The tiny fairy merely stared at Peter then pointed past him to the shore. Turning around, Peter spied something that made his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. The mermaids were gathering at the shore screaming with delight at the new stock of food they received from the battle. Peter lifted off, soaring over the shore where he was met with the sickening sight of the feeding mermaids.

He scanned the various bodies that littered the beach, mostly pirates but some were Indians that he recognized. He noticed the surviving Indians gathering at the edge of the forest, looking sad with a hint of fear at the gorging mermaids. Peter, wanting them to be able to gather their people in peace flew quickly at the mermaids hissing and waving his dagger at them. They angrily retreated a few yards down the beach and continued their feast. The Indians came down onto the beach, dragging their friends and family into the woods. Peter watched the process with a mixture of sadness and anger in his heart before the Lost Boys splashing ashore interrupted his thoughts.

"Have you found him yet Peter?" Slightly asked quietly and Peter merely shook his head. The boys spread out across the beach and moments later they all heard a yelp from Nibs farther down the beach. The boys and Peter ran down to where Nibs was standing and silently over a large pile of seaweed with legs sticking out of the end. Clearly afraid of what he would find, Nibs merely stared as the rest of the search party gathered around him.

"Is-is it Curly?" One of the twins asked quietly, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them all. Taking a deep breath, Peter kneeled down and began to scrape the tangled vines off of the body. Just as he was about to uncover the face, a loud splashing was heard from behind and someone yelled.

"Get offa me you stupid blighters!" A boy's voice called followed by a loud 'OOF!' and angry screams from the mermaids. Peter and the group whirled around to see Curly standing up and brushing the sand off his hands that he had accumulated in the fall. Just then he noticed all of the boys staring open mouthed at him. "What?" He asked walking over to them but before he got three paces the boys charged for him, knocking him back down onto the sand and began playfully beating him up. Peter, overjoyed, contained his joy but allowed himself to speed over to the group and stand over them with his hands on his hips. When the roughhousing was over Peter offered Curly a hand, and he took it, smiling crooked-toothed up at Peter. "What's all this about?" Curly asked.

"We thought you were dead!" The twins shouted in unison. Peter nodded.

"Why would you think that? I just went down to the galley to see what food I could scrounge up!" Curly said. Peter walked away as the boys started to beat Curly up for scaring them again. Peter then remembered Wendy up in the crow's nest and he soared up into the air and finally arrived at the nest where the girl still lay. Wendy didn't look so good, Peter noticed and as he lifted her up into his arms he noticed again at how little she weighed. Wanting to get her home as soon as possible, Peter flew back over to the boys and rounded them up, ordering them back home.

On the march back through the deep woods Peter felt Wendy stir and he looked down at her. She had her eyes open and was staring up at Peter. He smiled down at her sadly and she returned the smile, light entering her eyes for the first time in days, but as soon as she was with him she was gone again and soon they arrived at their home in the tree.

Once inside, the boys happily gathered around the table, preparing their victory feast. Peter carried Wendy to his bed and lay her in the soft furs, covering her with his favorite blanket. Just wanting to watch her sleep for a little while, Peter drew the curtains and lay down next to Wendy, not taking his eyes off of her sleeping face. He leaned over, gently pressing his lips to her pale cheek and settled his head next to hers, breathing in the scent of her hair which was a mix of autumn leaves and the ocean. Peter lay his bruised and cut arm across her figure, gently pulling her close to him and before he knew it he was asleep next to the person he would risk everything for.


End file.
